Many invasive medical procedures such as for example endovascular procedures can pose challenges even to the most experienced physicians. Tortuous anatomy, difficult visualization, complex lesion morphology, and other complications can add to increased procedure time, fluoroscopy exposure, and contrast dye use. Precious time can be lost if the access strategy or equipment choice is suboptimal. Accordingly, simulation systems for image-guided procedures for training a physician without unnecessary risk, which may serve as pre-operative planning tool or post-operative assessment tool, have been introduced.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.